Controlado
by Primrose Everdeen
Summary: Era suya, de nadie más. "Pero si quieres continuar, tendrás que casarte conmigo". Un momento, ¿Sakura le pidió que se casara con el para tener sexo? ¿Es que acaso ella era…? / — ¡Sasuke-baka! — gritó Sakura, sonrojada a más no poder.


**Disclamer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Controlado**

— Ne, Sasuke-kun — inquirió Sakura dudosa — ¿hacía donde vamos?

Esa era la pregunta que había estado haciendo durante la última media hora, y a la que él sólo contestaba con un "hmp". Habían pasado un montón de situaciones por la cabeza del miembro femenino del equipo siete, con respecto a Sasuke, claro está, pero ninguna se asemejaba a lo que había acontecido esa tarde.

_Su respiración era entrecortada y las gotas de sudor bajaban por la frente de la kunoichi. Jamás se había detenido a mirar, si quiera un poco, a su compañera de equipo. _

_La gota resbalaba desde su mejilla hasta su cuello, y desde su cuello hasta… ¡Ya basta Sasuke!, se calló mentalmente el ex – traidor, y es que con sus diecisiete años, era casi imposible evitar los pensamientos que se le venían a la cabeza al ver a Sakura de esa forma. Claro, no lo iba a poner en duda, se veía completamente sexy, provocativa, ¿hermosa? Pero de ahí a que fuera de decirlo en voz alta… mejor esperar sentados. Volvió a fijar su vista en las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por el cuerpo de su compañera de equipo. La imaginaba junto a él, o más bien "bajo el", completamente desnuda, con las gotas de sudor recorriendo su cuerpo mientras acompasaban sus respiraciones. _

— _Ya basta por hoy, chicos— Dijo Kakashi. Sasuke salió de su trance unos segundos más tarde, analizando cada una de las palabras del Ninja de cabellos plateados, quien, para su sorpresa, ya se había marchado. Ni siquiera lo escuchó decir "adiós", todo por estar perdido en sus pensamientos fantaseando con Sakura. "Malditas hormonas", se dijo a sí mismo. _

_Notó la mirada verde de Sakura, con su ceño fruncido, interrogándolo mentalmente. _

"_Hmp" fue todo lo que salió de sus labios para darse media vuelta y partir a casa. Necesitaba una ducha de agua fría, urgente. _

— _¡Oi, teme! — Exclamó Naruto tomando la atención del Uchiha. — ¿No vendrás a cenar con nosotros?— _

— _¿Cenar? — Preguntó Sasuke con expresión neutra._

— _Claro, Sasuke-kun. De eso estuvimos hablando antes de empezar el entrenamiento. ¿Es que no escuchas nada de lo que decimos? — Los ojos jade de Sakura se clavaron fijamente en el Uchiha. ¿Es que esta mujer quería matarlo? La examinó de pies a cabeza,, grabando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sí, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima desde hace unos buenos días, tampoco podía quitarla de su mente al llegar a casa, ¡ni siquiera mientras dormía! Lo estaba volviendo loco. _

_Había notado algo extraño en lo refería a su comportamiento con ella hace algunos días. Le molestaba el hecho de que Sakura saliera con otros chicos, incluso le molestaba que saliera a cenar sola con Naruto. Odiaba que la miraran descaradamente – o eso creía el – por la calle mientras caminaban. Pero claro, el jamás admitiría que le daba celos y menos que pudiera, en una realidad cercana, gustarle su compañera de equipo, pero la mayoría del tiempo, los hechos solían dejarlo al descubierto sin que ella misma se diera cuenta._

— _¡Sasuke! — la voz de Naruto lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Otra vez. _

— _Hmp — ¿Es que debía decir algo más? No escuchó ni la mitad de lo que le habían comentado. Ahora solo quedaba acatar, por lo menos, por un mínimo de respeto hacia ellos. _

— _Entonces nos vemos en Ichiraku a las seis. ¡Adiós! — Dijo Naruto prácticamente gritando. ¿Es que tenía que ser tan chillón?_

— _Entonces, yo también me iré, ¡Adiós Sasuke-k… — _

— _Sakura — profirió el Uchiha sin dejarla terminar. — Acompáñame — _

— _¿Uh? ¿Qué? — Había quedado un poco aturdida luego de las palabras de Sasuke. Tampoco es que el digiera algo más que "hmp" todos los días. _

— _Que me acompañes — dijo fastidiado. ¿Por qué debía hacer tanta pregunta? ¿No podía seguirlo y ya? ¡Ah! Claro, lo había olvidado. Ahora Sakura le dirigía la palabra de manera sutil, eh incluso lo había vuelto a llamar "Sasuke-kun" en vez de un frío "Uchiha", como lo hizo durante los meses posteriores a su regreso. La Sakura de ahora no se comparaba en nada a la Sakura de doce años que él dejó atrás antes de comenzar su venganza, definitivamente había cambiado._

— _¿Y para qué? — Inquirió ya un poco, bueno en realidad, bastante molesta por la actitud arisca de su compañero. ¿Es qué jamás dejaría de ser tan gruñón y mandón? _

_El le dedicó una mirada de fastidio. ¿Por qué simplemente no la dejaba en paz? _

_A pesar de todo, una buena parte de ella deseaba estar a solas con Sasuke, pero eso dejaría su orgullo, su pared, la máscara que tantos años le había costado crear, por el piso. _

_Quizá fue ese impulso de estupidez, que no la dejó pensar con claridad el que hizo que contestara un inquietante "Bien". _

A decir verdad, el tampoco tenía muy claro a dónde se dirigían. Lo que sí sabía era que tenía que ser un lugar tranquilo en donde poder hablar con Sakura. No un lugar en dónde pudiera aparecer Naruto o Kakashi-sensei y arruinarlo todo.

Y ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Qué demonios se suponía que le iba a decir a Sakura? "Genial Sasuke" pensó para sí mismo. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a comentar? ¿Qué se veía jodidamente sexy mientras entrenaban?

Se detuvo en seco, aturdiendo un poco a Sakura, quien caminaba unos cuantos pasos atrás, siguiéndolo.

Se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a la pupila de la Hokage. No tenía claro que era lo que iba a hacer, pero tampoco se iba a dar el tiempo de pensar en algo ahora.

Se acercó un poco más, quedando a pocos centímetros del rostro de la kunoichi. Ella se sonrojó al instante. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Sasuke?

— Sasuke-kun, etto, ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó inocentemente. Jamás lo había visto comportarse de esa manera, de seguro ya tenía fiebre.

Se acercó al oído de la chica de cabellos rosas, haciéndola tambalear. — perfectamente — le susurró. Las mejillas de la ojiverde se encendieron a más no poder. La tomó por la cintura, apegándola aún más a su cuerpo. ¿Cómo es que jamás se había fijado en lo hermosa que era su compañera?... esperen un momento, ¿Dijo hermosa?, oh diablos, ahora sí que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Tomó su rostro con una mano, obligándola a mirarlo. Vio en sus ojos verdes la confusión de la situación. Notó lo sonrojada que estaba, como su respiración se hacía cada vez más irregular.

— Sasuke, ¿Qué estás hacien…— ¡Bingo! De nuevo no la había dejado terminar una frase. ¿La diferencia? Sasuke la estaba besando, pero ella no reaccionaba, su cuerpo no respondía. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer en estos momentos?

Lo apartó con su descomunal — y sobrehumana — fuerza. Lo miró a los ojos y pudo ver el desconcierto, que por primera vez, veía en Sasuke Uchiha.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? — inquirió frustrada. Si intentaba jugar con sus sentimientos era completamente obvio que no lo iba a lograr de esa forma.

— Creo que es más que claro lo que estaba haciendo, Sakura — Respondió cortante.

— No me refería a eso, baka. Lo que quiero decir es, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice? ¿No podrías dejarme en paz simplemente? ¿No te bastó con hacerme sufrir todo este tiempo? ¡¿Qué demonios quieres Sasuke?! — Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los orbes de Sakura, pero Sasuke se adelanto, besándola otra vez, dejándola estupefacta.

— Me gustas — le susurró. ¿Qué? Ok, eso había sido demasiado extraño.

— ¿Uh?— Pero no pudo articular nada más. La lengua de Sasuke se adentraba cada vez más en su boca, su respiración se hacía cada vez más irregular, y eso, claramente no era de mucha ayuda si quería obtener respuestas, pero su cuerpo y su mente no estaban trabajando en la misma frecuencia. Sus manos se enredaban en el cabello azabache del joven, ya no pensaba con claridad. Lo único que sabía era que lo deseaba. Que lo quería, y que lo seguía amando después de todo.

Lo amaba, con locura, de la misma manera en que lo amaba hace cinco años, cuando solo era una niña, débil y frágil.

El recuerdo la trajo a la realidad. ¿Dónde quedaba esa muralla que le había tomado tanto tiempo construir? ¿Dónde quedaron esos pensamientos en los que se prometía a ella misma el jamás volver a pensar en Sasuke? No, no dejaría que lo botara todo al tache de la basura. Ya no era una niña débil.

Sus manos se introducían dentro de la blusa de la kunoichi. Acariciaba su cuerpo, pidiendo más de ella, su aroma lo embriagaba y hundía su rostro en su cuello, aspirando más, cómo si se tratase de una droga, un éxtasis que se podría acabar en cualquier segundo. Pero algo hizo que ella lo apartara. Su mirada no era fría, más bien severa.

La miró con extrañeza. Sabía que ella quería más que un simple juego de besos. ¿Por qué no se dejaba de tonterías?

— ¿Me quieres? — le preguntó Sakura, sentándose frente a él. ¿Es qué no se lo había dicho ya?

— Te amo — Se apresuró a afirmar el Uchiha, acariciando la cara de la kunoichi con dulzura, como jamás lo había hecho. ¿Es qué no le bastaba con todo lo que estaba pasando?

— Sasuke, no estarás pensando en que lo iba a adivinar solo porque me besaste — rió ella, ¿cómo es qué los supo?

Se acercó a él y deposito un suave beso en sus labios, dejándolo confuso — Yo también te amo — le dijo acercando su rostro al de él.

Ahora sí, confirmaba la postura que había tomado desde que probó sus labios… ella era suya.

— Pero si quieres continuar… tendrás que casarte conmigo — se aventuró a decir en voz baja, como si tuviera vergüenza de pronunciar aquellas palabras. Pero, sin duda, era la única manera en la que podría darse cuenta si el Uchiha no estaba jugando con ella. Si el no quería nada, bien, lo afrontaría, pero no volvería a jugar con ella. No sufriría otra vez, no señor.

— ¿Qué? — Eso si lo había pillado desprevenido. ¿Casarse? — Bien — dijo recobrando la compostura. — Comienza a hacer los preparativos, dentro de tres días tu nombre será Uchiha Sakura — Dijo en el tono más agradable que sus labios pudieran articular, sin dejar de lado su fastidio.

— ¡¿Tres días?! ¿No crees que sea un poco apresurado, Sasuke? — Y sí que lo era, ¿Cómo lo iba a arreglar todo en sólo dos días? Oh, Kami. A demás, tampoco es que estuviera anticipando una respuesta tan…tan, tan positiva. Su cabeza estaba más que confundida. Estaba feliz, estaba increíblemente feliz, pero tampoco podía olvidar todo su sufrimiento de un día para otro. Sí el la quería, tendría que esperar.

— No quiero esperar más — espetó acercándose a su oído. Sin duda, esa frase tenía más de una connotación. Se separó de ella y la volvió a mirar. Era suya, de nadie más. _Pero si quieres continuar, tendrás que casarte conmigo. _Un momento, ¿Sakura le pidió que se casara con el para tener sexo? ¿Es que acaso ella era…? — Sakura… ¿eres virgen? —

El rostro de la joven de cabellos rosas palideció, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un color carmesí, hasta sonrojarse por completo. Miraba sorprendida, con la boca desencajada por la pregunta poco "sutil" de su ahora, prometido.

— ¡Sasuke-baka! — gritó Sakura, sonrojada a más no poder. De seguro que la habían escuchado hasta en la torre de la Hokage. ¿Es que Sasuke siempre hacia preguntas tan indiscretas? Bien, si era así, tendría que acostumbrarse…después de todo, ahora, ella y Sasuke estaban _comprometidos. _¡Oh Kami! Que lindo sonaba. _Com-pro-me-ti-dos. _Jamás se aburriría de decirlo. — Esas no son preguntas que te incumban — espetó sonrojada. — No me casaré en tres días. Tendrás que hacer mérito Sasuke. Y por hacer preguntas tan atrevidas, nos casaremos dentro de tres meses — afirmó segura de si misma. Ella tampoco deseaba esperar todo ese tiempo, pero se lo tenía más que merecido. Lo haría sufrir un poco, solo un poco.

— Hmp — Entiéndase como un ¡¿Qué?! Que se puso haber escuchado desde ese pequeño claro del bosque, hasta la aldea de la arena.

Increíble, hasta a Uchiha Sasuke lo podía controlar una chica. No por nada dicen que "detrás de todo hombre, existe una gran mujer", y nuestro querido Sasuke estaba siendo, desde ya, manipulado y manejado a su antojo, por la que en un futuro, sería su esposa.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's note:**

¿Qué les pareció? Les agradecería que me lo hicieran saber. Si tienen críticas constructivas que hacer con respecto al one-shot, no duden en decírmelas ^^

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, la verdad, me divertí escribiéndolo xD No sé porque tengo esa pequeña manía de poner en situaciones extrañas a Sasuke, siendo que lo amo xDD

Aprovecho de mandar mis agradecimientos a la gente que comentó "Hotaru". Sus mensajes me hicieron feliz xD! ^^.

De nuevo, gracias por leer las divagaciones de mi alterada mente :D

¡Hasta la próxima!

Peace.

Haru.


End file.
